Sweet Child Of Ours
by auhaes23
Summary: Ils l'attendent depuis 9 mois, et aujourd'hui, Rachel et Jesse sont bien décidés à enfin rencontrer leur petite "princesse".


**One-shot écrite pour le week-end St Berry ! (un peu en avance, encore une fois xD )**

**Thème: St. Berry Meet The Family**

**A/N: Alors me voilà de retour pour ce deuxième jour du week end St Berry :) Cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec la première mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même **

* * *

><p>Il marchait dans la salle de bain comme elle était installée dans la grande baignoire posée au milieu de la pièce. Elle avait les yeux fermés et de la mousse jusqu'aux seins. Il alla se mettre derrière elle et posa des baisers un peu partout dans son cou, la faisant gémir quand il atteignit son point sensible tout près de sa gorge.<p>

« Jesse… », elle murmura en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

« Oui ? », il répondit en continuant de l'embrasser, atteignant sa bouche pour un baiser plus sensuel et rude avant de s'écarter d'elle et de s'appuyer contre le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu penses qu'on va devoir attendre encore longtemps ? J'en ai vraiment marre »

« Je sais, Rachel mais… honnêtement j'en sais rien »

« Tu m'aides vraiment pas ! », rigola-t-elle, le laissant l'admirer quand elle se leva pour sortir du bain. Jesse se leva tout de même pour l'aider à enfiler son peignoir blanc à pois roses qu'elle arrivait à peiner nouer. « On devrait faire l'amour », dit-elle alors soudainement en le regardant dans les yeux. Jesse sursauta à la proposition.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui ! », elle acquiesça d'un air séducteur, laissant une de ses mains toucher son torse nu et descendre doucement. « J'ai lu sur dans un journal que les relations sexuelles pouvaient provoquer le travail »

Jesse rigola alors et Rachel se recula, légèrement vexée par cette réaction.

« Rachel… »

« Quoi ? », répliqua-t-elle en se retournant pour aller dans la chambre. Jesse la suivit, il ne rigolait désormais plus. « Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Pourquoi vous semblez toutes persuadées qu'avoir des rapports peut forcer l'accouchement ? », dit-il en souriant, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit sa mère ce matin au téléphone. _« Toi et Rachel devriez vraiment faire l'amour, plusieurs fois s'il le faut ! J'ai toujours entendu dire que ça provoquait le travail ! ». _

Rachel se retourna vers lui, et le tua du regard, ne remarquant pas que son peignoir s'était ouvert et qu'elle était complètement nue face à Jesse. Mais, la seule chose qu'il vit, c'était son gigantesque ventre. Au début, c'était étrange de voir Rachel enceinte mais maintenant, il adorait ça.

« Je n'en sais rien Jesse… », elle soupira, les mains sur ses hanches. « La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je veux accoucher le plus vite possible, ce ventre commence vraiment à devenir lourd et… je dois toujours faire pipi… »

Jesse rigola silencieusement, regardant Rachel à moitié en train de pleurer devant lui. Il se décida quand même à aller vers elle, et posa une main sur ce ventre qui les séparait.

« Cette petite princesse n'est juste pas prête à découvrir notre monde »

« Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'elle vienne… Elle aurait dû venir il y a trois jours… Je… Je la veux près de nous, Jesse ! J'ai tellement envie de la tenir dans mes bras, sans ce gros ventre encombrant, et de l'admirer, de lui chanter de douces mélodies et … je veux notre fille Jesse »

Jesse leva les yeux vers Rachel et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle avait de petites larmes sur ses joues. Elle rigola nerveusement quand il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et se cramponna à son t-shirt gris qu'il avait mis dans la salle de bain avant de la rejoindre dans la chambre.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose ? », il lui demanda doucement en s'écartant d'elle.

« Mmm… »

« Quand je t'ai rejoint dans la salle de bain, j'avais l'intention de te faire l'amour pendant des heures et de provoquer ce travail ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ma mère avait de très bons arguments ! », il se défendit doucement.

« Tu avais juste envie de faire l'amour ? C'est ça ? », elle lui demanda en rigolant, mais ne doutant pas que la mère de Jesse pouvait être très convaincante.

Jesse se pencha à nouveau vers Rachel et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la tirant vers leur lit où il la laissa monter sur lui. Vu son état, c'était difficile d'opter pour une autre position.

« J'ai toujours envie de faire l'amour avec toi », il avoua sans crainte ou honte.

« Même avec mon énorme ventre ? »

« Même avec ton énorme ventre ! »

Rachel sourit et s'inclina en avant vers lui, l'embrassant comme il se leva deux secondes pour enlever son t-shirt. « Mais c'est vraiment difficile de le faire avec ce … gros ballon entre nous alors j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on le fera, il aura disparu »

« J'en suis certaine ! »

* * *

><p>« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ! », cria Rachel entre deux contractions. Après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois, Rachel était restée au lit, dans les bras de Jesse, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et quelque chose s'était passé ! Une heure plus tard, elle commençait à avoir des contractions et à perdre les eaux. « Je lui avais dit qu'avoir des rapports forcerait cette petite fille à quitter mon utérus ! », elle expliqua à l'infirmière devant elle.<p>

Jesse était assis à ses côtés, tenant sa main et lui murmurant des encouragements à l'oreille.

« Rachel… », il marmonna. « Ca va ? »

« Oui … C'est parfait ! Je veux juste une péridurale ! »

« Vous devrez l'avoir d'ici quelques minutes, madame St James, le médecin arrive »

« Merci beaucoup…. », dit-elle avant de crier encore une fois sous la douleur. « Mais plus jamais on ne refera l'amour Jesse… Je… »

« Une fois que tu verras notre petite fille, tu me supplieras de te donner d'autres merveilles comme celle-là»

« Oh non …. ! »

« Oh si ! », rigola Jesse.

Deux heures plus tard:

« C'est une magnifique petite fille ! », cria le docteur McKenzie en posa le minuscule bébé aux cheveux brun clair sur Rachel. « Vous voulez couper le cordon, monsieur ? », il demanda à Jesse qui accepta et qui alla ensuite de l'autre côté du lit pour voir le visage de sa fille.

« Elle est si belle, Jesse », murmura Rachel en s'assurant de bien tenir l'enfant. « Son nez est si minuscule », elle dit doucement, heureuse. Jesse embrassa Rachel, heureux d'être là à cet instant.

« Elle est parfaite… », dit-il en observant la petite fille qui ouvrit finalement ses grands yeux. « Elle a les yeux bleus », il rigola. « Et ta bouche, on dirait »

« Le mélange parfait… »

« Bienvenue dans la famille Madison Harmonie St James ! »

« Jesse ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On pourra en avoir d'autres ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci à ceux qui viennent de lire cette histoire et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une "review" :) C'est toujours plaisant d'en recevoir.<strong>

**Ps: Between Business And Love sera mis à jour dimanche ou lundi :p Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire plus vite, mais l'école m'a carrément tuée ces dernières semaines :( Mais je suis de retour, et encore une semaine de cours et puis j'aurai deux semaines complètes pour écrire =D **


End file.
